


Durch den Wandschrank

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Crossover, Dark!Percival
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence flieht vor seiner Ziehmutter in einen Schrank, um sich zu verstecken. Er bemerkt zu seiner Verwunderung, dass der Schrank kein Ende nimmt, als er einmal drin ist. Und bald kommt er auf der anderen Seite in einer fremden, von Schnee bedeckten, Welt heraus, trifft dort einen Faun und den König des Landes.
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 2





	Durch den Wandschrank

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Schneefall, Faune und Nymphen, Kutsche  
> Setting: Narnia Crossover  
> Stimmung: ruhig, märchenhaft  
> Warnung: Keine
> 
> Hallo zusammen,  
> über dieses Prompt musste ich lange nachdenken. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Faune und Kutschen verbinden sollte und noch eine sinnvolle Geschichte dabei herauskommt.  
> Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, weil ich mich an die Szene von Narnia erinnerte, wo einer der Jungs die Weiße Hexe trifft.  
> Das passte so perfekt, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte, es mit Credence und Percival auszuprobieren.  
> Newt hat einen Gastauftritt ;)  
> Ansonsten ist das vermutlich warnungsmäßig das harmloseste, was ich je geschrieben habe.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Credence war selten so verzweifelt wie jetzt. Er war selten so ängstlich, verletzt und so verstört wie in diesem Moment. Und auch, wenn er sonst jede Strafe geduldig ertrug, hatte sein Fluchtinstinkt heute doch überhandgenommen und er war vor seiner Ziehmutter davongelaufen. Er konnte sie hinter sich hören. Sie rief seinen Namen und verlangte, dass er zurückkam.   
Credence hastete durch die Kirchenräume, die sie bewohnten, und stolperte schließlich in den leeren Raum, den sie nicht nutzten und in dem nichts weiter stand als ein alter, arg lädierter Kleiderschrank. Er hörte Mary Lou hinter sich rufen und ihre harten Absätze knallten auf dem Dielenboden. Er wusste, dass es nichts nutzte, aber so leicht wollte er es ihr nicht machen. Also drehte er den alten rostigen Schlüssel, zog die schwere Tür des Schranks auf und kroch hinein. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.   
Credence hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Zimmertür öffnete. Er hörte die Schritte, die näher kamen. Angsterfüllt drängte er sich weiter zurück. Schwere Mäntel hingen in diesem Schrank und wäre er nicht so panisch gewesen, hätte er sich gewundert. Der Schrank hätte leer sein sollen, niemand nutzte ihn. Aber nun bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie sonderbar das war, schob sich dahinter, wollte sich verstecken und stolperte rückwärts tiefer.   
Credence war verblüfft, wie tief dieser Schrank war. So geräumig hatte er von außen gar nicht ausgesehen. Credences Hand tastete hinter ihm nach der Rückwand. Sie bekam auch etwas zu fassen, doch es war eher eine Stange. Eine grobe Stange mit rauer Oberfläche. Credence, der Mary Lous Rufe noch immer in der Nähe hörte, trat einen beherzten Schritt nach hinten, stieß gegen die Stange und bemerkte, dass sie federnd nachgab. Nun schaute sich Credence doch um.   
Was er für eine Stange gehalten hatte, schien stattdessen ein Ast zu sein. Und seine Schuhe standen bereits halb in weißen Flocken, die, wenn er sich nicht irrte, Schnee waren. Ein kalter Wind wehte ihm entgegen. Credence hielt den Atem an und schob den Kopf am letzten Mantel vorbei, der ihm die Sicht versperrte. Er stand am Rande einer Waldlichtung. Wie war das möglich?   
Mary Lou und die Strafe, die sie ihm angedroht hatte, waren auf einen Schlag vergessen. Das schien mit einem Mal so weit weg, dass sich seine Angst nun legte. Fasziniert und neugierig ging Credence einen weiteren Schritt hinein. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen. In einiger Entfernung erblickte er eine Straßenlaterne, die allein im Wald stand und gegen die Dämmerung anleuchtete. In ihr flackerte es, als würde ein Glühwürmchen das warme Licht erzeugen. Oder eine kleine Fee.   
Credence lief näher, besah sich die Straßenlaterne und schaute dann in den Wald hinein, der still unter der weißen Schneedecke lag. Es war kalt, aber die Luft war so trocken, dass es ihn nicht störte.   
Credence warf einen Blick hinter sich. Niemand folgte ihm. Mary Lou schien nicht im Wandschrank nachgesehen zu haben. Erleichtert atmete Credence auf und ging weiter, während er versuchte, zu begreifen, wie das funktionierte. War diese Welt im Schrank? War der Schrank ein Tor in diese Welt?   
Gerade, als er sich fragte, ob diese Welt bewohnt war, hörte er von der Ferne ein knarzendes, raschelndes Geräusch wie Hufe auf Schnee und bald kam ein Wesen in Sicht, das er nur aus alten Erzählungen kannte. Vom Kopf bis zur Hüfte war es ein Mann, doch es hatte den fellbesetzten Unterleib einer Ziege. Es trug einen langen Schal, der schwer ausreichend warmhalten konnte, und schien Credence nicht zu bemerken, so vertieft war es in seine eigenen Gedanken, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Erst, als sie beinahe zusammenstießen (obwohl Credence sich keinen Schritt bewegt hatte), blickte das Wesen auf und zuckte augenblicklich zurück.   
“Hallo”, sagte Credence leise. Und, weil das Wesen überfordert wirkte, fügte er hinzu: “Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.”   
Eine ganze Weile antwortete sein Gegenüber nicht. Credence fragte sich, ob es seine Sprache überhaupt sprach. Dann, als er schon überlegte, wie er sich mit Gesten verständigen konnte, fragte das Wesen scheu: "Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"  
Credence stutzte. "D-durch den Wandschrank", sagte er und deutete hinter sich, wo irgendwo in der Ferne die Bäume standen, die den Eingang verdeckten.   
Das Wesen nickte langsam, schaute in die Richtung, in die Credence gedeutet hatte udn dann wieder zu ihm zurück. Sein Blick war forschender geworden. “Bist du ein Adamssohn?”   
Irritiert schaute Credence ihn an. “Ein was?”   
“Ein Adamssohn”, wiederholte das Wesen unbeirrt, “Ein Sohn aus der Linie von Adam und Eva.”   
Zwar befand Credence das für eine seltsame Bezeichnung eines Menschen, aber immerhin war ihm dieser Vergleich vertraut. Er nickte. “Mein Name ist Credence”, sagte er und hielt dem Wesen höflich die Hand hin. “Und du bist...?”   
“Ich heiße Newton”, antwortete das Wesen freundlich, beäugte die Hand irritiert und schaute dann zurück in Credences Gesicht.   
Credence ließ die Hand sinken. Offensichtlich waren ihre Gebräuche recht verschieden. Ebenso wie ihre äußerliche Erscheinung. “Welcher... Linie gehörst du an?”, fragte er höflich.   
“Ich bin ein Faun”, sagte Newton mit einem Lächeln.   
“Ein Faun?”, wiederholte Credence und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Er hatte nicht viel von den alten Geschichten aufgeschnappt, die von Mythologien handelten, in denen Gott nicht vorkam. Vor allem, weil Mary Lou ihn ausgepeitscht hätte, hätte sie ihn bei solcher Lektüre erwischt. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, zu fragen: “Du tanzt mit den Nymphen, richtig? Da, wo ich herkomme, erzählt man sich, dass Faune so etwas tun.”   
Credence war froh, dass er etwas zu Faunen wusste. Das würde die weitere Kommunikation sicher erleichtern. Doch zu seiner Bestürzung trat ein bedauernder Ausdruck auf Newtons Gesicht. “Das sollte ich, ja”, bestätigte er und ließ betrübt die Schultern hängen, “Aber die Nymphen haben dieses Land verlassen.”   
Credence schwieg betreten. “Das tut mir leid”, sagte er schließlich teilnahmsvoll und hakte dann vorsichtig nach: “Wohin sind sie gegangen?”   
“Fort von hier, in wärmere Gefilde”, seufzte Newton und deutete auf all den Schnee, der um sie herum fiel, “Das hier ist kein Lebensraum für eine Nymphe. Eigentlich nicht einmal für einen Faun. Dieser furchtbare Winter hält nun schon seit einhundert Jahren an und es wird nie Frühling.”   
Credence schwieg betroffen. Das klang nicht sonderlich rosig. Newton schien sich mit der Kälte abgefunden zu haben, aber er musste sicher sehr einsam sein, so ganz ohne Gespielinnen. In der Tat wirkte er so betrübt, dass Credence Mitleid mit ihm hatte. “Aber der Winter ist nicht nur schlecht”, versuchte er, ihn aufzubauen, “Man kann heiße Tees trinken und Schneeballschlachten machen. Und im Winter ist Weihnachten.”   
“Nicht hier”, erwiderte Newton bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nicht, seit der Weiße Hexer dieses Land regiert.”   
Credence erschauderte. Hier gab es Hexer? Schon hörte er Mary Lous warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf und ihm fröstelte. Er hoffte, dass er diesem Hexer nicht begegnete.   
“Der Weiße Hexer?”, fragte er leise, “Wer ist das?”   
Newton presste die Lippen aufeinander, atmete geräuschvoll durch die Nase ein und sagte dann so leise, dass Credence ihn kaum verstand: “Er ist ein grausamer Mann und ein noch furchtbarerer König. Sein Herz ist eingefroren und aus seinen Fingerspitzen schießen Eiskristalle. Er hat das Land mit Schnee und Eis überzogen und es wird für immer darunter begraben sein, unter seiner Herrschaft.”   
“Warum hat er das getan?”, hauchte Credence atemlos.   
Newton zuckte betrübt mit den Schultern. “Er zieht seine Macht daraus”, murmelte er tonlos, “Und es schwächt seine Feinde.”   
Credence schwieg. Dieses weiße Märchenland war nicht so friedlich und schön, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Immerhin wusste er nun, dass hier jemand lebte. Er fragte sich nur, ob er lange genug bleiben wollte, um noch weitere Bewohner kennen zu lernen, oder ob er den Zorn seiner Ziehmutter den Flüchen eines tyrannischen Hexers vorziehen wollte.   
Credence fragte sich gerade, wie er sich höflich von Newton verabschieden konnte, als er in der Ferne das Klingen feiner Glöckchen hörte. Auch Newton musste sie gehört haben, denn er fuhr zusammen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wie Credence es tat, wenn er eine Strafe fürchtete.   
“Das ist nicht gut”, jammerte er leise, “Er ist hier. Er hat gehört, was ich über ihn gesagt habe. Die Bäume haben es ihm erzählt.” Und mit diesen Worten nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell durch den Wald davon, dass Credence keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihm zu folgen oder ihn zu fragen, was er tun sollte. Nervös und mit wachsender Panik sah er zwischen den Bäumen eine weiße Kutsche entlangfahren, die von zwei weißen Pferden gezogen wurde. Sie war prunkvoll, genauso weiß wie der Schnee, und ein Zwerg saß auf dem Kutschbock.   
Credence ahnte, dass man ihn gesehen hatte. Eine Flucht wäre nicht ratsam, vermutete er, und der Zugang zum Schrank war zu weit weg. Er stolperte furchtsam rückwärts, an der Laterne vorbei und hinter einen Busch. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass er sich nicht hinhocken konnte und sein Geist zu angsterfüllt, als dass er tatsächlich über ein Versteck nachdachte. Derart halb hinter einem kargen Busch verborgen, dessen dünne Äste ihn nur spärlich bedeckten, beobachtete er, wie die Kutsche auf ihn zu rauschte, einlenkte und neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Mit einem Herz, das ihm bis zum Hals schlug, schaute Credence zur Kutsche hinauf.   
Ein Mann in weißem Umhang, mit prächtigem Pelz besetzt, saß darin, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Er hielt ein langes weißes Zepter in der Hand und trug eine Krone auf dem Kopf, die aussah, als würde sie aus Eiskristallen bestehen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und schaute zu Credence hinunter, dem es einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der so schöne Gesichtszüge hatte. Hohe Wangenknochen, geschwungene Lippen, eine gerade Nase, dunkle Augen. Für einen Moment vergaß Credence, dass er einem Hexer gegenüberstand, und staunte nur.   
“Und wer...”, begann der Mann mit hochmütiger Stimme zu sprechen, “...ist das?”   
Credence, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er angesprochen worden war und ob er antworten sollte, schwieg betreten – konnte den Blick aber nicht von dem anmutigen Gesicht fortnehmen. Er erinnerte sich, dass Newton gesagt hatte, der König wäre ein grausamer Mann. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Credence in seiner Gegenwart keine Angst empfinden.   
Doch er zuckte zusammen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine hastige Bewegung bemerkte und sah, wie der Zwerg vom Kutschbock sprang und auf ihn zu stapfte. “Antworte, Bursche”, verlangte der Zwerg mit fieser, garstiger Stimme. “Der König hat dich etwas gefragt!”   
Credence senkte eilig den Kopf und trat einen Schritt um den Busch herum, hinter dem er verborgen gewesen war. “M-man nennt mich Credence, Eu-Eure Majestät”, stammelte er.   
“Credence, also?”, fragte der Hexenkönig und sein Blick wanderte prüfend über Credences Gestalt. “Sag, Credence, bist du ein Adamssohn?”   
Credence nickte eilig, obwohl er sich fragte, warum jederman das wissen wollte. “Ja, Sir.”   
“Und hast du Geschwister, Credence?”   
Credence nickte erneut, nun verwundert. Er wusste nicht, was das zur Sache tat, aber er war zu ängstlich im Angesicht des Hexers, als dass er zu schweigen wagte. “Zwei Schwestern, Eure Majestät.”   
“Tatsächlich?”, fragte der Mann und ein Lächeln erblühte auf seinem Gesicht. Er schwieg einen Moment, in dem Credence das sonderbare Gefühl hatte, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.   
“Dir muss furchtbar kalt hier draußen sein”, stellte der König fest und bedeutete ihm mit einer Hand, näher zu kommen. “Setz dich zu mir, ich habe heiße Getränke, die dich aufwärmen.”   
Credence, dem erst jetzt auffiel, dass er tatsächlich vor Kälte zitterte, nickte zögerlich und trat scheu näher. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf den Zwerg, der so garstig aussah, wie zuvor, und ihn anstarrte. Eilig wandte sich Credence wieder ab, erklomm die Stufen der Kutsche und ließ sich dort nieder, wo der König hinwies – direkt neben ihm.   
Der König zog seinen reich besetzten Mantel aus und legte ihn Credence um die bebenden Schultern. Der Mantel war warm, weich und umhüllte Credence so angenehm wie eine dicke Decke. Er roch gut. Verstohlen blickte Credence zu dem Mann auf. Er wusste, dass es nicht üblich war, den Mantel eines Königs zu erhalten – geschweige denn, den Umhang eines Hexers zu tragen. Es sollte ihm Angst machen, doch der Mann kam ihm so freundlich vor, dass er sich von ganz allein entspannte. “Danke”, murmelte er und dachte bei sich, dass der Faun, dem er zuvor begegnet war, wohl reichlich verwirrt gewesen war. Er war ihm ohnehin ein wenig schusselig erschienen. Vielleicht mochte er selbst den König nicht, der eigentlich recht nett zu sein schien?  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte wohlwollend. “Tee?”, fragte er.   
“Sehr gern”, sagte Credence mit einem dankbaren Nicken.   
Der Hexer zog eine kleine Phiole aus seinem weiten Ärmel, tropfte damit hinab in den Schnee und eine große, reich mit Silber verzierte Karaffe erschien auf einem Tablett mit zwei kleinen Bechern.   
Credence machte große Augen bei dieser Zuschaustellung von Magie. Sie würde seine Ziehmutter erschrecken und aus irgendeinem Grund fand er selbst sie deshalb umso faszinierender.   
Der Zwerg eilte auf das Tablett zu, hob es auf und hielt es dem König hin, der es an sich nahm.   
“Ich habe ein Schloss, Credence”, sagte er, während er ihnen einschenkte und Credence eine Tasse reichte, aus der es heiß dampfte. Die warme Tasse taute seine Fingerspitzen wieder auf.   
“Es ist groß genug, um Platz für viele hundert Mann zu bieten, doch im Augenblick bin ich allein”, sprach der König weiter, “Es ist einsam, allein zu wohnen. Ich möchte diesen Platz gern mit jemandem teilen. Mit jemandem, der höflich ist und freundlich, so wie du. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?”   
Credence hielt den Atem an. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Bis eben hatte er von diesem sonderbaren Ort noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt und hatte geglaubt, dass sein Leben daraus bestand, das zu tun, was seine Mutter von ihm verlangte. Und nun bot ihm ein mächtiger König, der Tee aus dem Schnee zaubern konnte, einen Platz in seinem Palast?   
Credence schwirrte der Kopf davon. Er trank einen Schluck Tee und die Wärme, die ihn durchflutete, half, damit er sich ein wenig erdete. Während er schwieg, fuhr der König fort: “Du könntest deine Schwestern mitbringen. Es wäre genug Platz für alle und wir könnten in Frieden dort leben.”   
Diese Worte berührten Credence. Er wusste, dass er seine Schwestern nie würde zurücklassen können. Sie alle litten unter den Wutausbrüchen ihrer Ziehmutter. Die Vorstellung davon, an einem Ort zu leben, an dem ihm nicht täglich Strafen drohten, war verlockend. Und dennoch war Credence zu wenig daran gewöhnt, dass ihm etwas Gutes wiederfuhr, dass er nun so einfach zustimmen konnte.   
“Wieso?”, fragte er leise, “Wieso bietet Ihr ausgerechnet mir das an, Eure Majestät?”   
Der Hexenkönig schmunzelte und ein warmes Funkeln erschien in seinen dunklen Augen, das Credences Herz sonderbar höherschlagen ließ. “Ich denke, dass uns eine glückliche Fügung zusammengeführt hat, Credence”, sagte er sanft, “Ich merke bereits, dass ich dich sehr mögen werde. Und es wäre doch schade, wenn wir diese Chance vergeuden und wieder unserer Wege gehen, wenn wir zusammen glücklicher wären, findest du nicht?”   
Credence schwieg überwältigt und trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Es klang schlüssig und er wusste, dass es seinen Schwestern und ihm in einem Palast weit weg von ihrer Ziehmutter besser gehen würde. Dass sein Gegenüber seine Gesellschaft der Einsamkeit vorzog, beschleunigte seinen Puls. Wenn das wahr war, dann hätten sie beide einen Vorteil daraus. Vielleicht sogar eine Hoffnung auf Glück. Credence errötete, als er den Gedanken weiterspann. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm der König nicht gefiel. Nun, ohne den Mantel, konnte er seine Statur viel besser erkennen. Er war breitschultrig, muskulös, hatte eine schlanke Taille und sein Gesicht war so schön, dass Credence sich daran nicht sattsehen konnte. Er mahnte sich, nicht auf etwas wie Liebe zu hoffen. Der König hatte nur gesagt, dass er nach freundlicher Gesellschaft suchte. Sicher hatte er nur eine Freundschaft im Sinn. Und darüber hinaus hätte es Credence stören müssen, dass er sich von einem Hexer angezogen fühlte. Doch sonderbarerweise machte ihm das nichts aus – im Gegenteil: Es war interessant und faszinierend und Credence fragte sich, was der Mann noch alles zaubern konnte, wenn er wollte. Dass er böse sein sollte, wie Newton gesagt hatte, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Er wirkte so freundlich und zuvorkommend, dass es einen anderen Grund dafür geben musste, dass er den Schnee in das Land gebracht hatte. Vielleicht vertrug sein Körper die Hitze des Sommers nicht.   
“Also?”, unterbrach der König Credences Gedanken mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das noch Credences letzte Zweifel hinfort schmolz. “Was sagst du?”   
Credence fasste einen Entschluss. Er nickte.


End file.
